Living for the Future
by iluvpottering
Summary: Harry has been away for three years. He decides its time to come home and put the past behind him and live for his future. A future with Ginny Weasley. But, a lot has happened in three years. How will Harry handle the changes in Ginny's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny Weasley was looking over the latest issue of Witch Weekly as she nursed a hot chocolate in a quiet coffee house in Diagon Alley.**

**She looked at the headline for a third time. **

_**Harry Potter a Dream Come True**_

**Ginny shook her head as she continued to read the article.**

_**Harry Potter, currently famous for being the Chudley Cannon's star seeker, doesn't seem to have a problem meeting beautiful women. In fact, this author knows for a fact he has a different witch on his arm every night. **_

_**The young man who used to shy away from the media, seems to have come to terms with the fact of being famous. Thankfully, he now smiles for the camera. **_

_**This author is pleased to announce to her readers that Harry Potter is returning to England. That's right ladies. Now is your chance to get to know our home hero. Harry Potter hasn't been back in England, except for quiddich games, since his defeat of Voldemort. **_

_**This author knows each and everyone of you are just as excited about this as she is. **_

_**Merlin! Harry Potter is coming HOME!**_

_**Madam Macalister**_

_**September 29, 1999**_

**Ginny could hardly believe it. Harry was coming home. She had not seen him in over three years. Not since the end of the War. **

**After defeating Voldemort, Harry was hounded by the ministry to be their poster boy. They needed to do damage control because the wizarding world was demanding answers. They also wanted Harry to join the Aurors. Harry just wanted to get away. He was tired of all of the responsibility and he wanted to live his life. So, he left England, joined the Chudley Cannons as seeker, and lived his life.**

**Now, he was coming back. Ginny couldn't help but wonder why. **

**She knew that Ron and his wife Hermione saw Harry from time to time. But she never asked them about him, matter of fact, she never mentioned Harry to anyone. **

**Ginny threw the magazine into the trash bin along with her empty cup as she made her way out the door. **

**As she turned the corner a man came barreling out of no where and ran right into her, knocking her to the ground.**

**"Damn, I'm terribly sorry. Are you hurt? Here, let me help you up." Spoke a voice in front of Ginny.**

**Ginny was picking up her notebooks as she said without looking up,  
"No, that's not necessary, I can manage."**

**Ginny noticed the man wasn't responding, so she glanced up as she rose from the ground. She almost hit the ground again as she realized who's glorious emerald green eyes she was looking into.**

**Harry Potter was indeed back in town, and he was standing right in front of her.**

**"Ginny, is that you. Merlin, here let me help you. I'm so sorry I knocked you down. There was some people I was trying to get away from and I just wasn't paying attention." **

**Harry spoke so fast, Ginny was having a hard time keeping up with him.**

**She laughed at Harry's nervousness. "Harry, it's fine. I'm ok, see." As she said this she twirled around for Harry to noticed that she was not hurt. But, Harry seemed to have noticed quite a bit more.**

**As Harry watched Ginny, he was astonished that this was the same girl he knew three years ago. No, that's the difference Harry thought. She was a girl then, now she was a women. And Merlin help him, she's all women. **

**Harry was still staring at Ginny when she faced him once more.   
**

**"Harry, are you alright?"**

**" Wha What, oh yes I'm quite alright."**

**"Well, it was great seeing you again Harry, I know you must have somewhere to be so I'll let you be on your way. You take care, ok."**

**Harry was trying frantically to think of something to say. All he could come up with was. "Ginny, I was hoping to see Ron. Do you know where I could find him?"**

**Ginny smiled as she thought, just like school, Harry only wants the company of Ron and Hermione.**

**"He works with the Homeland Strategics department at the Ministry. But you already knew that, so you must have already tried him there. Just go over to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to his house. Be sure to say Weasley Residence clearly, because the twins place is Weasley Pestidence and you could end up there." Ginny laughed as she thought about how her brothers only did that to annoy Ron and Hermione.**

**"Ok, thanks for the help. I hope to see you soon Ginny. It's been a long time and I'm ready to get to know everyone again. I've really missed my old life and everyone in it." **

**Ginny watched as Harry ran his fingers thru his black, messy hair. She could still see the outline of his scar on his forehead. Although, you really had to know it was there to see it. **

**Ginny smiled as she turned and walked away. She was very aware that Harry's gaze was still fixed on her, but she refused to acknowledge it. She had to be strong, she wasn't a little girl anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**As Harry made his way to Ron's office, his mind was on a beautiful redhead. He didn't notice the people coming out of their cubicles and offices to see the famous Harry Potter. No, Harry was trying to come up with a plan to bring his and Ron's conversation to the subject of Ginny. **

**As Harry approached Ron's office, Ron opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.**

**"Harry, when did you get in? Merlin, it is so good to have you back home. You do know that mum will cook a feast to rival that of Hogwarts, don't you."**

**Harry smiled as he stepped forward to shake Ron's hand and pull him into a brotherly hug.**

**"Good to be back Ron. I'm almost complete."**

**Ron stared at Harry a moment after that comment. He decided he would talk with Hermione about it later.**

**"Well, I'm done for the day, how about coming home with me? I must warn you about Hermione though."**

**Harry looked worried, "why, what's wrong with her."**

**Ron stood up straight, with a proud smile in place. "I'm going to be a father."**

**Harry couldn't speak he was so shocked. "Really, when? This is great. Hermione is ok, isn't she?"**

**Ron smiled. "Slow down Harry. She is great, just hormonal. She cries one minute and rages the next. Merlin, I love that women. The baby is due in three months."**

**Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ron and Hermione to be parents. Harry felt like the world was passing him by. He knew he had made the right decision to come home. It was time to put the past behind him and move forward, like Ron and Hermione.**

**Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace when Ron and Harry apparated into the house. She had books and scrolls scatter about.**

**She looked up from her work when she heard Ron pop into the room.**

**"Ron, your early tonight, I was just finishing up the Romanian case", said Hermione as she stood and turned toward Ron. A look of astonishment appeared on her face as she noticed Harry standing beside Ron.**

**"Harry, is that really you." **

**Hermione walked as fast as her large belly would allow to Harry and grabbed him in a huge hug.**

**"I'm so glad to see you. Hermione started to cry as she spoke. "Oh, you'll be here when the baby is born, won't you? You really are staying, aren't you? We have missed you so much.**

**Hermione was sobbing by now, Harry took her in his arms and pulled her close while rubbing her back until she calmed down. Ron looked on in amazement. The old Harry would never have known what to do with a crying woman. **

**"I'm fine now Harry, thank you. Hermione smiled up at Harry, still apparating silently I see."**

**Ron and Harry laughed out loud. "Mate, she'll never forgive you of that."**

**Hermione laughed with them and took Harry by the arm and led him to the couch.**

**"So, what are your plans? Where are you staying? Hermione spoke excitedly.**

**"Well, I finally figured out that the past is in the past and the future is what I make of it. So, I guess you could say that I'm looking for my future. As for where I'm staying, well Moony and Tonks said I could stay with them a while. The first thing I want to do is catch up on everyone's life. I can see how you and Ron have been spending your time." Harry nodded to Hermione's belly as he said this. Hermione blushed and Ron laughed.**

**"I ran into Ginny before coming to your office Ron. What's going on in her life? Harry tried to sound normal, but felt heat rise into his face.**

**Hermione gave a look over to Ron and Ron remained quiet.   
**

**"Well, Ginny mostly keeps to herself and we don't see her all that often." **

**Hermione looked over at Ron one last time before continuing.**

**"You see Ginny got married the year you left."**

**"What!" Harry stood up staring down at Hermione.**

**"Married, who did she marry. Why, I don't remember her dating anyone.**

**Hermione looked shocked for a moment, not understanding why Harry was acting this way. **

**"Why are you so upset about this. You never had feelings for Ginny. Or did you?"**

**Harry's face turned red as he sat back down.**

**"Maybe I did, but I bloody well couldn't worry about dating with Voldemort after my ass, now could I."**

**A smile broke out on Ron's face. **

**"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"**

**Harry ran a nervous hand thru his hair as he leaned back on the couch. **

**"Merlin help me, yes. I thought I had dealt with that problem until I saw Ginny today. Now you tell me she is married. Damn, bloody damn."**

**"No, Harry. Ginny isn't married any longer. Her husband died a year after they were married." Replied Hermione quickly.**

**"Why the hell didn't you tell me that sooner. Did she really love him?"**

**Ron thought it was time he took over here. **

**Harry, Ginny met Daniel Christmas break of our seventh year. He was good friends with Charlie and if you remember Ginny spent that break with him. Anyway, Daniel's wife had been killed a couple of months before by deatheaters, leaving him to raise their baby daughter. Ginny became very attached to Cassandra and the baby really took to her. I know we were gone a lot our seventh year, but Ginny was also. She went back and forth to Romania to help Daniel with Cassandra. Well, after the battle and you left, I think Ginny decided it was time to move on. She told Hermione that you would never love her and she hoped your were happy. Anyway, she left for Romania to stay with Charlie. We don't know much about what happened over there, Mum and Dad received an owl stating that Ginny and Daniel had gotten married. Mum went spare. But according to Charlie, Daniel actually loved Ginny and Ginny, in my opinion married Daniel to be Cassie's mum."**

**"Ron, you don't know that. Ginny was very upset when Daniel died. She told me that Daniel reminded her of you, Harry. I think she was happy with him and Charlie said he was over the moon about Ginny."**

**Harry sat there taking it all in. **

**Harry looked up, "what about the baby?"**

**Ron smiled, "She is the most gorgeous little four year old you will ever meet. Ginny is a wonderful mum, you should see her with Cassie."**

**Harry smiled. Yes, he could see Ginny being a wonderful mother. She would be a wonderful mother to his children. **

**Harry blinked out of his thoughts.**

**"So, why don't you see her much."**

**Hermione spoke as she leaned back into the cushions on the couch. **

**"She writes muggle romance novels, and looks after Cassie. She rarely leaves her house. She has a lovely cottage in Canterbury. She loves it there, it's not to far away from the burrow, but not to close either."**

**"Why does she rarely leave her house?"**

**"Oh, well, as you saw for yourself, Ginny is very beautiful. I think she stays away so she won't have to deal with dating. Fred and George are always having men ask them about Ginny. And, unfortunately Mrs. Weasley thinks Cassie needs a father and that Ginny should remarry. So, instead to dealing with that, she stays away."**

**Harry looked thoughtful, 'I don't blame her. I would have done the same thing."**

**Ron smirked. "Too right, mate. You would still be running"**

**"Yes, well, I'm not running anymore."**

**Ron stopped laughing as he saw Harry was serious. **

**"So, asked Ron, this future your looking for wouldn't happen to have my sister in it, would it?"**

**Harry stood up and looked Ron in the eye.**

**'Yes it does, and apparently a four year old little girl."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**"Mummy, Mummy. Your home, your home." **

**Little Cassie came running out of the house and up the walk to throw herself into her mummy's arms.**

**Ginny placed kisses all over the little girls face as she giggled.**

**"So ladybug, what have you been up to?"**

**"Oh, Mrs. Knipper let me help her bake cookies. I just love chocolate chip cookies."**

**Ginny smiled down at the little girl as Mrs. Knipper came out of the house.**

**"Ginny, you have your hands full with that one. Though, she is a delight. So very clever, and at her age. You must be very proud of her."**

**"Yes, and thank you for watching her while I went into town."**

**"No problem. I love spending time with Cassie. You two have a good night."**

**After Cassie had eaten dinner and had her bath Ginny was rocking her to sleep in the den. She was singing to her and didn't notice Harry appearing in the room.**

**Harry stood motionless as he watched Ginny. Her voice was clear and true, Harry felt himself being hypnotized by it. He stood, gazing at her rocking Cassie. He noticed Cassie had a piece of Ginny's hair twirled about her finger as she was fighting sleep. He took this time to study Cassie. Ron was right, she was beautiful. She had black hair and smooth porcelain skin and her face looked like an angels. No wonder Ginny fell in love with this little girl, he thoughthe was falling for her too, and he just laid eyes on her. **

**Harry's gaze shifted to Ginny as she stood up from the chair. Still singing she made her way upstairs. She was obviously putting Cassie to bed. Harry could faintly her Ginny singing. He sat down on the couch to wait for Ginny to return.**

**As Ginny made her way down the stairs and turned into the room she jumped in surprise and started to scream, but Harry ran to her and put his hand over her mouth.**

**"Shhh, you just got her to sleep, don't go and wake her up."**

**Ginny nodded and was trying to calm down. Harry removed his hand from her mouth.**

**"What on earth are you doing here. You scared the devil out of me. How long have you been here?"**

**Harry sat back down on the couch and beckoned Ginny to sit next to him.**

**"I went to see Ron and Hermione. I told them about seeing you today and asked them what had gone on with you these last three years. I just felt the need to see you again. And, I've been here long enough to know that you have an amazing voice and must be a wonderful mother to a little girl who is absolutely beautiful, just like her mum."**

**Ginny's eyes grew wide at Harry's last statement.**

**"Thank you. But, why did you feel the need to see me again."**

**Ginny could tell Harry was nervous because he ran his fingers through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous.**

**"Well, I guess I could start by telling you that I've been in love with you for five years."**

**"What! Ginny stood up glaring. **

**Harry took Ginny's hand in his and pulled her back down.**

**"Please, just let me finish. I've had three years to think about this and when I saw you today every emotion that I've been hiding from hit me full in the face."**

**Ginny looked puzzled but nodded for Harry to continue.**

**"Right, well. I couldn't think about my feelings for you while at Hogwarts. Well, I would think about them, but then would shut them away. I truly didn't think I would live to have a future. All I could concentrate on was not getting killed and killing Voldemort before he killed me. Then after the final battle. I didn't know what my purpose was. I was emotionally exhausted. I had to get away, I had to find out who I was. So, I played quiddich and dreamed of you. I talked myself into believing that you could never love me. That I missed my chance. Then I saw you today and went to Ron's to find out anything I could about you, to see if I had a chance.**

**Harry's shuttered as he remembered Ron's words. **

**"Ron told me you got married. Before I would let him continue, I lost it. I started yelling. Hermione of course asked me why I cared so much. I admitted to loving you. She then told me about Daniel and Cassie. I'm sorry about him dieing, but, Merlin help me, I'm not sorry your not married. "**

**"Say something, anything." **

**Ginny couldn't get her mouth to work. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

**"Why have you been gone so long. It's been three years. What about all of the witches you go out with. Harry, you have a very different lifestyle than I do."**

**Harry was beginning to panic.**

**"What are you saying. Will you give us a chance?"**

**"Harry, I have been in love with you almost all my life. But I live in the real world. I live a simple life with my daughter. You live in a different world than I do. You have women flocking to you. You are famous, not for doing one thing, but many. Your a famous quiddich star. You are a celebrity, whose picture graces a magazine cover every week. I can't live in that world. You can have any witch you want, why on earth would you want me?"**

**Harry almost shouted, "Because I love you. I don't want anyone else. I don't like the lifestyle I live. I hate people staring and pointing at me. You know that. Do you know what I thought when I watched you with Cassie. I thought about seeing you do that with my children. My children can only have one person as their mother, and that is you. That has been the dream I have carried with me all of these years. That is what led me to defeat Voldemort. Love for the family I could have with you was the power I needed to kill him."**

**Ginny was crying now, "Oh Harry. I do love you. I'm just frightened that you will be so disappointed with me. What about Cassie, she's my daughter."**

**Harry knelt down in front of Ginny and brushed away her tears. "I fell in love with her the moment I saw her."**

**Ginny smiled through her tears. **

**"Please Ginny, give me a chance to prove to you that you and Cassie are all I need."**

**Ginny was amazed to see tears fall from Harry's eyes. She smiled at him and he drew her into his lap, holding her close as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**Ginny was so excited. She and Harry were going away for the weekend. She didn't know where, only that it was a surprise. **

**She and Harry had been dating almost six months. Ginny couldn't imagine her life without Harry in it. Their lives melded wonderfully. Harry only did the public appearances that was absolutely necessary and they spent most of their time at Ginny's cottage with Cassie. And Cassie adored Harry. She even slipped up once and called him daddy. Ginny had never seen Harry so emotional. He had scooped Cassie up and told her he would love to be her daddy. **

**Ginny's family was also very happy. Her mum especially. She dropped hints all the time about marriage. Speaking of Mum.**

**"Ginny, now don't worry about Cassie, she will be just fine with us. You and Harry have a wonderful trip and we will see you soon." **

**Molly Weasley kissed her daughter goodbye and Cassie gave Ginny sloppy kisses before they disappeared in the floo.**

**Harry and Ginny arrived later that morning at a beautiful Hotel on the island of Maui. Ginny was thrilled. She had always wanted to go to Hawaii. **

**As they settled into their room, Ginny noticed that Harry was nervous and excited all at the same time. **

**"Harry, are you ok.'**

**Harry turned to Ginny and drew her into his arms. "As long as I have you, I'll be ok."**

**They kissed and Ginny pulled away as she noticed a box lying on the bed. **

**"Harry what is that?"**

**Harry smiled and walked over to the box.**

**"A gift for you, my dear." smiled Harry as he gave Ginny the box.**

**"A gift?"**

**"One of many today. Now, I have some things to do and I've made you several appointments."**

**"Appointments, what kind of appointments."**

**"Here is your schedule, a day of pampering. Now, in the box is a dress. I have a very special surprise for you tonight and I would like you to humor me and go to all of your appointment and wear that dress tonight."**

**"Just what have you planned, Mr. Potter."**

**Harry smiled as he kissed her. "I only want to show you how much I love you."**

**Harry lowered his lips to Ginny's and was lost.**

**Later that night, Ginny was standing in front of the full length mirror looking at herself in the reflection. She couldn't believe Harry had planned a day at the spa for her. She really didn't think she could love him anymore than she did right now. But here she stood in a gorgeous dress waiting on the man of her dreams to take her on yet another surprise.**

**Harry was waiting patiently for Ginny in the sitting room of their hotel apartment. He kept going over everything in his mind, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything when he noticed Ginny's door opening.**

**He stood open mouthed as he watched her come down the stairs. **

**She came to stand in front of him. He took her hand in his and brought her close to him. **

**"I think you will take my breath away for the rest of my life. Merlin, I can't hardly breathe."**

**Ginny laughed at his reply. **

**"Well, shall we go. I'm anxious to see my next surprise."**

**Harry laughed as he drew her out of the apartment.**

**Ginny was a little surprised when Harry led her across the grounds of the resort. He led her over to a beautiful canopy of flowers that had a marvelous view of the ocean. The view was breathtaking.**

**"Oh Harry, this is beautiful. I've never seen anything as beautiful as this."**

**Harry took Ginny's hands in his and turned her to face him. **

**"I have".**

**Ginny blushed and then held her breath as she noticed Harry getting down on one knee.**

**"Ginny, I know I don't deserve you or Cassie. I know that I've been a prat for years where you are concerned. I wake up everyday thinking I must be dreaming, that you can't possibly love me. I want to put the past behind us, I want to live for the future. I want us to live for our future. A future that begins with you , me and Cassie. I want to wake up with you in my arms and Cassie running through our bedroom door and jumping into our arms. I want you, I need you. Ginny, will you marry me?"**

**Ginny watched as Harry placed a gorgeous emerald ring on her finger then looked to her for an answer.**

**"Oh yes, Harry. Yes, I'll marry you."**

**Harry stood up, picked Ginny up and twirled her around in circles before sliding her down his body and claiming her lips.**

**When they broke apart Harry couldn't stop smiling.**

**"So, Ginny. When do you want to get married?"**

**Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry. "Anytime you want to Harry."**

**Harry pulled back and Ginny noticed he had a twinkle in his eye.**

**Harry linked Ginny's arm with his and led her back toward the hotels gardens. As they approached the entrance he leaned down and whispered in Ginny's ear. **

**"I was hoping you would say that."**

**Ginny looked up at Harry, trying to figure out what he meant when he ushered her into the gardens and applause met her ears.**

**Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her entire family was there and Cassie was waving from Fred's arms. Ron and Hermione were there as well with there baby boy. All of her brothers were there and friends of theirs from school as well. **

**Ginny looked up at Harry.**

**"Well, you did say you would marry me whenever I wanted, and I want to marry you right now."**

**Ginny was beaming. "This is what you have been doing all day. All of this for me."**

**Harry brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle. "Yes, for you and for me. So, are you ready to become Mrs. Potter?"**

**"Yes, I've been ready all my life."**

**Harry walked to the front of the guests with Ron as his best man. Celesta Warbeck sang as Hermione walked down the aisle as matron of honor and everyone stood as Ginny, with Cassie in her arms walked down the aisle to stand with Harry.**

**Professor Macgonagall officiated the wedding. Before the wedding began Harry signed papers to become Cassie's legal father. Not a dry eye could be found as Ginny and Harry recited their vows. Everyone stood and clapped as the couple become husband and wife and lived happily ever after.**

**The following morning, witches and wizards around the world could be seen reading the following article.**

**HARRY POTTER RECIEVES TWO NEW TITLES.**

**Hear ye, hear ye. The boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the boy-who-vanquished, and Quiddich star extraordinaire has two new titles to add to the ever growing list. That is the title of husband and father.**

**This author knows for a fact that Harry Potter wed the former Ginevra Weasley in a small ceremony in Hawaii yesterday night. **

**This author is also aware that Harry Potter signed legal papers to become the father of Ginevra's daughter Cassandra.**

**This author would like to officially wish the new family many blessings and much peace.**

_**Madam Macalister**_

_**March 9, 2000**_


End file.
